Rivetra Drabbles
by Sydopolis
Summary: This is a collection of my Rivetra drabbles I wrote on Tumblr by request, all compiled into one location. Some are sad, some are happy, some are really lame. They're all Rivetra, though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These drabbles were written based on prompts given by the users (in parenthesis next to the titles) on Tumblr. Most of them have nothing to do with anything, but they're still cute. Some are sad, some are weird, and some are just plain adorable. Hop on Tumblr and drop a prompt in my ask box (typically one word!) and I'll write something. Tell me which are your favorites and maybe I'll expand on them/slip them into a story (if it makes sense to).**

**Salami. (i-want-djibouti)**

It was Petra's cooking shift that night, much to Levi's delight. She always kept the kitchen immaculately clean just the way he liked it, even when she was cooking. Somehow she made the usually-bland food taste good, too.

The young woman turned around with a plate in her hand right as the Captain walked into the kitchen. Her foot hit his and the plate went flying. One of the pieces of salami she had been carrying on the plate landed write on his apathetic face. She blushed brightly. "I'm so sorry, Captain!" She began her frantic apology instantly.

Levi merely placed a hand on top of her head as his other removed the thin piece of meat. "Don't be. It was my fault." As if it was possible, her blush deepened as she nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you, Captain," she stammered out. Petra could have sworn there was some sort of smile in his eyes as he removed his hand.  
He was never good at showing affection.

* * *

**Zoanthropy. (sovereign-reality)**

Captain Levi had been acting… strange ever since he hit his head that morning. Something had happened- Petra didn't know what, but she assumed he either lost his balance or passed out for some reason- and it resulted in what Hanji diagnosed as a concussion along with some delusions that "should only last a day," she had said.

So here Petra was, attempting to watch over her Captain as he… purred. He was purring and nuzzling his head against her. He was acting like a cat. Her Captain, her strong Captain, was acting like a damn cat. _Clearly he hit his head a little too hard,_ she thought dryly. This was not her day. A sigh passed over her lips.

He tilted his head up at her at the noise and meowed curiously, an innocent look in his eyes. "At least you're adorable," she groaned as she hit her forehead with her hand. How was she supposed to take care of a man who seemed to think he was a cat? "I just hope this ends by tomorrow."  
Levi nuzzled his head into her hand and Petra instinctively pet the top of his head. He looked up at her with those blue eyes of his, and she laid down next to him. He curled up next to her, letting out a content purr.

_Hopefully this is something he can sleep off_, she thought as she shut her eyes.

* * *

**Box Full of Kittens. (coffeeandtangents)**

Levi opened the door of the castle to figure out where that incessant whining was coming from. Attempting to make himself as big as possible, he opened the door.

There, on the doorstep, was a box full of kittens. "Petra!" He called through the stone halls. She was good with animals. She would know what to do.  
Almost instantly, she was there beside him. "Yes, Captain?" When he nodded to the door, she peeked outside. "Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed. She bent over and took a black one out of the box. It looked highly unamused.

"It looks just like you, Captain," she said with a giggle.

In that moment, it did.

* * *

**Sweet. (anonymous)**

Levi stared at Petra. A million words to describe her were racing through his mind, but none of them would escape his mouth.

She was wearing a casual day dress on their day off to go into town together. Her blonde hair was tucked neatly behind one ear. She was radiant. Beautiful. Stunning.

"You look-" Amazing. Entrancing. Gorgeous.

"Sweet." Sweet? Really, sweet? Of all the words, that was the one that came out? He opened his mouth to apologize, but her lips met his cheek softly to silence him, a light giggle rolling past her lips.

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

**Tent. (anonymous)**

The Survey Corps had a square, walled-in building- without a roof- outside of the walls. It was there for protection from Titans. There was nothing inside. It was just a barrier for setting up tents in.

That was where they were headed.

They were all setting up their tents. Every member of the Survey Corps had their own one-person tent to sleep in. Petra was setting hers up when she realized something: The entire top of hers had been ripped during her fight with a Titan, rendering it impossible to set up. She frowned. "Seriously?"

The woman had no idea what to do. _Uh-oh, here comes the Captain_, she thought.

"Petra?" he asked as he saw that her tent wasn't set up. "What's wrong?"

"My tent was ripped, Sir," she answered.

He seemed to think as he looked around. "I see." There was nowhere for her to go. Auluo would keep her up, terrorizing her. Erd was already asleep. Gunther was… Gunther. Honestly, he just didn't trust any of the other guys with her. "You can stay in mine."

Petra blushed as she nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He nodded as they walked back to his tent. He held the entrance open for her as she slid into the small tent. The blonde moved to one side as he crawled in and laid on the other. Petra closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Levi watched her just breathe for a while before he closed his eyes.

Levi awoke with someone in his arms. He smiled a little and saw that it was Petra, cuddled close to his chest. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before slipping out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the German. I don't know what people were thinking. Yeah... Enjoy.**

**Gotterdammerung. (sovereign-reality)**

Levi and Petra sat on the roof of the renovated castle that was now the Survey Corps HQ. Their bodies were close, but not quite touching. Petra didn't mind. She was alone with him, that's all she cared about. The two watched as the sun set under the horizon.

It was beautiful. "Gotterdammerung," she breathed softly in her native language. She grew up learning German, and some things could never be described in English.

The captain looked over at her inquisitively. "What?"

"Gotterdamerung. Twilight of the Gods." She smiles kindly at him before looking out at the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Levi softly laid his hand over hers. "It is." Only after he spoke did he look back out at the setting sun.

* * *

**Gemutlichkeit. (pasdechat)**

The laughter rang through the stone halls from the dining hall. Squad Levi was enjoying dinner together. It was one of those rare occasions where everyone was happy. There was no reason for it; It was just that way. Erd had been in charge of cooking, and he was probably the best at it in the group.

Every now and then, even Levi smiled a little, despite not contributing much to conversation. He was watching Petra. It was nice seeing her smile so freely, like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Stop it, Auluo," she tried to remain serious through her laughing. Even though he was a total ass at times, he had a great since of humor. Though what was talking about now?

"I'm serious," he said with a chuckle. "Right, Captain?"

"Hm?" Levi looked over at him.

Auluo grinned. "Hasn't Petra grown so much since joining us? She's getting much better at fighting."

The Captain took a sip of the coffee Petra made him. "I saw potential. That's why I chose her."

The blonde looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, Petra," he said. Suddenly his hand was near the side of her head, his fingers lightly touching her hair.  
She blushed profusely. "C-captain?" He moved his hand so she could see the tiny crumb between two of his fingers.

"It was in your hair."

Suddenly Gunther, Erd, and Auluo burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face," Erd laughed.

Petra's blush deepened when she saw Levi smile just the tiniest bit, if only in his eyes. Seeing him smile…

_ This is gemutlichkeit. _There was no word in the English language to describe the happiness of the group.

_ This is home._

* * *

**Stars. (illustriya)**

The stars were bright that night, as if they were shining their blessing down onto the two figures on the roof below.

Petra was laying on the roof with her head in Levi's lap. Her golden eyes were locked up on the stars as Levi absentmindedly played with her hair, his eyes locked on her. Oh, how beautiful she looked with the stars reflected in her eyes. She looked happy, truly happy. It was a happiness he always wanted to see in her.

But it was one he couldn't promise. Worry wracked his mind. What if he died tomorrow?

He couldn't think of that now. He wouldn't. He was here in this moment, with this young woman who loved him so much. They were staring up at the stars together, enjoying the silence. They were imagining a life together beyond the walls, how different things could have been for them.

He was sitting under the stars with the woman he loved, imagining a future of a life together.

* * *

**Algedonic. (mrsarminarlelt)**

"Why do you never listen?!" Petra's words rang through Levi's room. Tears were streaming down her face just as they had been five minutes ago when she stormed into his room, demanding to know why he never showed her any affection.

"I listen," he said. He was staring her down from across his room. She seemed too afraid to come close to him, and he wouldn't be the one to give in and bridge the gap. "I just have nothing to say."

Her golden eyes fell to the floor. "You never do," she spat before glaring over at him through her tears. She stormed over to him and- SMACK. Her hand came into contact with his cheek and before either of them knew what was happening Levi had her pinned to the opposite wall, his body pressed close to hers.

"Petra," he almost growled. The outline of her hand was starting to show up in pink on his cheek. "I can't put things into words and YOU of all people should know that." She never once took her eyes off of his, but something in them faltered.

What a fool she had been, blaming him. He showed her he cared as much as he could. "First of all, NEVER slap me again." His voice and face registered as anger, but something in his eyes also added an implied "please." "Second," he continued. "If it's affection you want…"

He crushed his lips down on hers roughly, his fingers tangling into her hair. Petra's lips instantly moved back against his, venting out all of the things she was feeling into passion. As though in warning, he pulled sharply- but not too hard- on her hair. A small yelp escaped her lips, mixed in with something similar to a moan. Clearly a little pain was something she enjoyed.

* * *

**Fly. (anonymous)**

It was Petra's first mission with the Special Operation Squad. Her first time beyond the walls. She was nervous. She was ready.

Captain Levi had handpicked her from the trainees that year. He had picked her. No one else. She took pride in that.

There she sat on the back of her horse, riding out of the gate. She knew that a lot of them wouldn't make it back.

She might not make it back.

She knew that when she agreed to this. It was her choice. Ahead of her to the right was her Captain. He looked so confident, so sure. She wouldn't let him down.

The mission was going smoothly, except for the Abberant that had slipped into the formation. Levi nodded, Squad Levi's signal to attack. With a small smile, Petra joined the rest of the Squad as they used their Maneuver Gear to propel themselves around the Titan, including Levi. She couldn't help but smile. This was where she belonged. Fighting alongside these people made her feel as though she could fly.

_ Thank you, Captain Levi, for choosing me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This page gets cute, you guys. I promise.**

**Poems. (anonymous)**

Petra was never really good at confidently expressing her feelings. Unfortunately, neither was Levi. All she was good at was blushing around him and letting some sloppy words escape her lips. He just chose to not say anything.

"Today will be different," she proclaimed to herself as she picked up her pen. The point hovered over the blank paper. This had to be perfect. It was for him, it WOULD be perfect. Oh, how he loved perfection.

Levi opened the envelope that sat on his desk. It had his name written on it in her handwriting. The tiniest of smiles played on his lips. Ever so carefully, so as to not rip the envelope or its contents, he opened it. Inside was only a sheet of paper with a few words written on it.

_"The beauty of the day_  
_Has nothing on you._  
_The words I manage to say_  
_Will never suffice._  
_To describe how I feel_  
_Is to describe why_  
_The sun rises_  
_And the moon sets._  
_It's to count_  
_All the stars in the sky_  
_That I can see reflected_  
_In your eyes_  
_When you look at me."_

He read the poem over and over again, unsure how to react.

Petra walked into her room to find a plain, perfectly bloomed white rose on her desk along with a small sheet of paper. There was a poem, and nothing else, written in Captain Levi's neat scrawl.

_"This rose symbolizes_  
_Your perfection._  
_Your grace._  
_Your beauty._  
_Your kindness._  
_Your smile._  
_You._  
_I had to resort_  
_To nature itself_  
_To explain what you_  
_Are to me._  
_My words would never be enough."_

The young woman smiled and picked up the rose, marveling at it's perfect coloring.

* * *

**First date. (anonymous)**

Petra fidgeted with the hem of her dress again. She wasn't used to wearing them all the time despite how often she wore them growing up. They didn't feel natural on her anymore like the 3D Maneuver Gear did. What if he didn't like it? What if he laughed-

No. Captain Levi would never do that. He was kind.

Just as her thoughts strayed to him, he walked into the room. He looked as dashing as ever in his white shirt and cravat, and she did her best to hide her faint blush as he smiled a tiny bit at her.

"You look nice," he said. She couldn't hide her blush now, knowing that he would never quite call her beautiful. Sometimes she doubted it was even in his vocabulary.

"You do to," she managed to say. Levi extended his arm to her. "Shall we go?" He asked, as pointedly as always. She merely nodded and linked her arm with his.

The two walked into town that way. There wasn't much to do on a date here that the two of them would have found interesting- they had talked about that for a while- so they decided to just walk together, away from the Squad and all worries, if only for a little while.

A few hours later they made their way back to the castle. Time had seemingly slipped their minds, and it was already dark out. Petra yawned and rested her head against his shoulder, eliciting a small smile from him that she wouldn't see. "I had fun, Captain," she said quietly as they walked into the castle.

"I did too, Petra." There he went, saying her name again. The way he said it always made her blush. He walked her to her room.

As they stood outside the door, he turned to her and took her hand in his. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed. "Goodnight, Petra," he said before slipping away to his room.

* * *

**Rain. (anonymous)**

The rain bore down on the stone exterior of the castle. Rain was never a problem. It was only when-

_BOOM!_ A roar of thunder shook the air and the ground.

"Dammit," Petra muttered under her breath as she threw on her cloak. All the guys were asleep and probably wouldn't wake up, so it was up to her to secure the horses in the barn. She made her way down the stairs and outside, running towards the barn. The rain came down in heavy sheets, impairing her vision, but she made it there nonetheless. The horses were panicking and trying to get out of their stalls.

"Shh…" she soothed as she gently touched one's nose. As the one horse calmed, the others seemed to follow suit. Petra was always good with animals. Something about her aura calmed them. Her lips moved into a small smile. "There, see? There's nothing to be afraid of but a little storm."

At the sound of wet footsteps entering the barn, she quickly turned around. "Captain Levi!" She instinctively saluted, caught off guard.

"You know there's no need for that, Petra," he said as he walked over to her. He got a little too close before petting the horse she had been occupied with. Of course it had been his…

"Yes, sir. What are you doing out here?" She looked at him inquisitively.

Levi looked back into her gold eyes with his blue ones. "I came to check on the horses."

She couldn't tear her eyes away. He always had this sort of hold on her. It was the one thing about him she loathed. She knew they would never truly be together. It would be stupid. One of them could die tomorrow. Then why do I always feel like this around him?

Another clash of thunder rang in the air. "Come on," Levi said. "The rain's getting worse." Just like that he headed back out into the rain. She followed close behind him so as to not get lost. It was almost impossible to see. Suddenly his hand clamped down on hers. "Careful. It's slippery here."

She blushed, watching her step as she followed behind him. He didn't release her hand until they both made it inside the refuge of the castle, both of them dripping rain water. "Thank you," she said after an uncomfortable silence of just standing there.

The Captain nodded. "Goodnight, Petra."

"Goodnight." At that, the two went back to their rooms, something left unsaid between them.

* * *

**The Proposal. (mrsleviheichou)**

Levi was pacing up and down the hall, shuffling his fingers through his normally neat hair and drumming his fingers against his leg as he walked. He couldn't do this.

He wouldn't do this.

It was a dumb idea. He was the Captain of the a Squad, she was a subordinate. People would talk.

But what did he care? He had never paid attention to other people before, so why did it matter now?

"Because this is the rest of our lives, however short that may be," he muttered. His hand slid into his pocket and pulled out the ring he was storing there. His blue eyes locked on it, as though in thought. Was this the right thing to do, for her? What if he died tomorrow? Next week? He pushed those thoughts away. "No. I can promise her the rest of my life."

Ring in hand, he faced her door, raising a hand to knock.

"Captain?" Her soft voice rang down the hall from behind him. He froze. "Do you need something?" Levi slowly turned and faced her. Her golden hair was slightly disheveled- she had probably just returned from running her horse. Why had he assumed she was in her room? Stupid, stupid Levi.

"Um, yes, actually. I do." Her gold eyes searched his as the words left his mouth. Why was he acting so odd? Captain Levi was never one to stutter, or even say "um."

"What is it?"

He took a breath. This was it. "Petra Ral, will you be my wife?" Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "I can only promise you the rest of my life, however long that will be," he continued as he got down on one knee, taking her hand into his.

Petra burst into happy tears. "Yes. Of course."

It didn't matter if it only lasted a day or fifty years, she would be his forever.

* * *

**Dance. (illustriya)**

Soft music drifted through the streets of the town. A wide smile fell upon Petra's face as it reached her ears. Luckily for her, they were walking right towards it. She was out walking with all of Squad Levi on one of their rare days off. Even Levi had chosen to join them.

As they rounded a corner, the band came into view. It was only three men with some basic instruments, but the music was beautiful and upbeat, something she needed to hear. A few couples were up dancing to it.

Before Petra could turn to Levi, he had his hand extended out to her. She blushed. It was unusual for him to make any romantic gestures, especially in public. Smiling softly, she took his hand. The Captain's other hand found her waist and pulled her close to him. She followed his steps as they danced.

In imitation of Levi, Auluo held out his hand to Erd. The man rolled his eyes, but took his hand anyway. They laughed and danced in very much the same way, sans intimate eye-contact.

"Thank you, Levi," Petra whispered as she rested her chin on Levi's shoulder.

She was happy. That was all he ever wanted for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last two on this page are sad. Just a friendly warning.**

**Past Relationships. (anonymous)**

The question hung in the hair, the tension so dense one could cut it. Petra wanted to cut it, to make it all go away. It was a silly question, one that she had no place asking. Levi was staring at the opposite wall. She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or-

"My past relationships?" His voice was as steady and dismissive as always. She nodded, so he continued. "I never had time for any of that. It was never on my mind. Except… There was one. Years ago."

Silence. Petra hated to press him, she really did. But she felt as though she needed to know. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed." For a second, the smallest wave of emotions passed over his blue eyes.

Petra realized he wasn't as strong as he liked people to think. She didn't need to know anything else. It was his burden to bear, and she knew he wouldn't put it on her shoulders.

* * *

**Vulgar. (anonymous)**

The library needed cleaning. Serious cleaning. It was a job only Levi himself and Petra could do. The other guys really didn't care for cleaning the "correct way," as their Captain so often called it.

Petra didn't complain. It was time alone with her kind-of-sort-of-boyfriend. It was complicated, but no one really asked questions about it, including themselves.

The cleaning was going smoothly. Everything was in order and dusted completely as it needed to be. Books were put back on their shelves. Everything was just r-

_BANG!_

Levi quickly looked over to the source of the commotion as a long strand of expletives left Petra's normally kind mouth. "Aw, fuck! Dammit!" She pushed herself off the fallen table and grabbed her leg. "Shit. Ouch." The Captain guessed the old table had broken when she put her weight on it to reach a high shelf.

He was amused even more so when she visibly blushed. She had never shown that side of herself to anyone, especially not Levi.

She was about to find something to say when he smirked lightly. "Say, Petra… Is that the mouth you kiss me with?" At that, he pulled the cravat back over his mouth and went back to cleaning, leaving a speechless Petra staring at his back.

* * *

**Jealousy. (anonymous)**

_Look at him, trying to flirt with her by imitating me. He acts like a child, the way he picks on her._ Levi's mind was racing with angry thoughts, but his composure remained the same.

Auluo had always liked Petra, and he knew she liked Levi. He used that to pick on her, in the same way little boys do to their crushes. It was pitiful.  
It was disgusting.

But it got Petra's attention.

He hated feeling jealous. She wasn't even his to be jealous of. They weren't together at all. Then why did it anger him so? He wanted to yell at Auluo, to force him to scrub the building from basement to roof.

He couldn't, though. It wasn't his place.

Instead, he finished his dinner in silence. He endured the torment. He put up with it until he could escape to the sanctity of his room.

* * *

**Incalescent. (anonymous)**

Curse it all.

Petra was dead.

Levi stood on the edge of the roof, the roof they so often sat on together. His eyes searched the horizon, looking for something that wasn't there.

"Curse this godforsaken world and my incalescent heart." He had foolishly allowed his cold heart to warm at the thought of her. Her warmth and light had been contagious.

He forgot the risk of letting someone in. No one could live forever. It was only a matter of time before he died, too.

His heart was cold once more.

* * *

**Lethe. (anonymous)**

Blackness. That's all that there was. Blackness… and him.

Levi was his name. "That's right." She hadn't spoken, but her voice resonated into the darkness. She was beginning to forget. She didn't want to.  
His blue eyes- or were the grey? "No, no!" The memories were slipping away from her. The way he would look at her, the way his kisses felt on the back of her hand. He was so polite, so polite…

She knew what was happening. All those Greek legends of Hades and the river Lethe. She was forgetting, fading into oblivion. She would become a shell of herself.

She couldn't let that happen. "I'm-" What was her name? Only his rang through her mind now, that of the man she loved.  
Now even that was fading.

"Goodbye, Levi," were the last words to fall across her mind before the darkness took her at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the chapter of sad stories. Please forgive me.**

**They Dug the Grave in the Wintertime. (anonymous)**

They dug the grave in the wintertime.

They had to wait two weeks to retrieve the bodies of the fallen. Those two weeks were all it took for the cold to set in. Snow had blanketed the ground by time things could be organized. Everyone said "wait," but Levi wouldn't allow it. Too many good soldiers had died.

They dug the grave in the wintertime.

The funeral was large. All of the dead were honored at once. Oh, how he wished to have her badge at a time like this. It would be a comfort to know she had lived. Watching her body, wrapped in white sheets, be lowered into the ground made him sick. Hers was the death that mattered the most.  
They dug the grave in the wintertime.

The snow began to fall as the graves were covered. So many graves… Everyone eventually left, the snow chasing them away to warmth. Levi stayed. He had no home to go back to. His home was in her eyes, in her laugh. He gently lay the white rose on the white snow that was already covering her grave.

They dug the grave in the wintertime.

How adequate. The world was cold and dark, just as he knew it would be after he lost her.

* * *

**Faded Photographs. (pasdechat)**

A single tear landed on the photograph in his hand- the only tear he had allowed himself to shed since that day so many years ago.  
"Ten years today," he reminded himself. The photograph was the only one he had of his old team, and he carried it everywhere with him.

It was fading.

As were his memories. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to forget. Had she ever smiled for him and only him? Had they actually kissed, just that once, or were his memories playing cruel tricks on him?

Was she ever his?

The corner of the picture crumbled as his grip on it tightened. More tears fell.

"That's all memories are, then. Photographs, fading with time." For the first time since it happened, he cried.

His new team knew better than to disturb him.

* * *

**Time. (anonymous)**

Time stood still.

No, no, no, no no! His mind screamed at his body to keep moving, but he just couldn't look away. She was so cold- oh, so cold- as his fingertips softly wiped the blood from her face.

This couldn't have been her time to go. She was so young, so full of life: A life she deserved to live. Helpless tears ran down Levi's face, landing on her soft, cool skin. "Petra," he breathed as he carefully took her limp form into his arms.

Why hadn't he been there? "Dammit!" He swore loudly, cursing the world. If he had been there, she could have lived. If only, if only…

The world was cruel, that he knew. He had lived his life on the Survey Corps thinking he was invincible, that his team would never die.

He forgot it was only a matter of time before their clock ran out.

* * *

**Disaster. (anonymous)**

A disaster. One big disaster. That's all the mission beyond the walls was. Nothing good happened. They failed.

He failed.

Levi sat on his bed, unsure of what to do. The castle was empty. His team was gone. Eren was there, sure, but Eren wasn't who he longed to see. He missed his team.

It had been two days. Two days since the disaster struck. Two days of loneliness. Two days of imagining their talk filling the stone corridors.

Two days since he last heard her voice. "I'm so sorry, Petra," he breathed into the cool air. "I failed all of you."

He should have told her. She should have known. He should have stayed with his team and protected them. He could have.

His blue eyes darted to the table next to his bed. On top of it was a ring and a letter. He was going to tell her as soon as they returned.

What an idiot he had been, assuming they would return. There was no assuming in the Survey Corps. He knew that now. Disaster could strike at any moment.

"I love you, Petra. Please forgive me."

* * *

**Family. (anonymous)**

Levi chuckled lightly at Streiter grabbed onto his hair. "No," he stated simply. The baby didn't seem to understand and pulled his hair instead.

Petra laughed, that laugh that Levi had fallen in love with. "Here, let me help you," she said as she rose out of her chair. The woman walked over to Levi and carefully grabbed their son, gently prying his hand from Levi's hair.

"Thank you," the Captain said with a thankful look in his eyes. "I've never been good with kids."

Petra sat on his lap, snuggling back into him and holding his hand as Streiter looked up at her. "Nonsense. You're doing just fine," she reassured him as she kissed his cheek.

Blue eyes drifted down to the ring on Petra's left hand. Her wedding ring. To him. He smiled a little at the thought. They had married a year ago, more or less. He had officially proposed immediately after the 57th Expedition. Now they had a son.

They were family. The only family he had in a long time…

Levi yelled and threw his pillow at the wall as he jumped out of bed. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, trying to shake the dreams away. Dreams of her, dreams of what might have been. Dreams of what happened to his family so long ago, dreams of finally having another family.

It was enough to drive a man mad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here are some more! None of these are sad, I don't think, but some are still cute. My Tumblr is Sydopolis, if any of you were wondering. In case you couldn't tell, I get the most random prompts ever. Feel free to send them in to my Tumblr ask box, though!**

**Protector. (anonymous)**

"Dammit," Captain Levi muttered under his breath. "Another Abberant." The formation had long been broken with the oddly large group of Titans that ran into their midst at once. Squad Levi had been isolated from the rest of the group. He could have sworn the Titans were getting smarter, but that would have been silly.

At a nod from their Captain, the Squad jumped off their horses and launched into the rooftops with their 3D Gear. The five had always been a great team, skilled at killing Titans together. Things were going smoothly.

That is, until an Abberant ran out of nowhere and snagged on the line of Petra's Maneuver Gear. Levi watched in horror as she fell to the ground. No, no.

The Titan reached out a hand for her. Blood was running down the side of her face. She stumbled to stand. She was weak. She was losing blood. With a yell, Levi jumped off the roof and sped down to the Titan, spinning gracefully in midair to cut its wrist so its hand was disabled before skillfully maneuvering to its neck, slicing the soft spot.

He watched as the dead body began to lose its balance. It was going to fall on Petra. Run, silly girl. RUN. His eyes locked on her hands as they fumbled with the 3D Gear controls. It was jammed in her fall. He quickly took in the situation. To the right a five-meter-class Titan was coming. The horses had ran a distance to the left. Auruo had finished killing the Titan he was working on.

"Auruo, the last one!" he yelled as he swooped down and grabbed Petra's weak body. No sooner had they cleared the area had the body crashed down onto the stone ground. Levi landed on the ground and helped Petra onto her horse.

She blinked. "C-Captain?"

He said nothing. He just climbed onto his horse. "We ride on!"

* * *

**Clean Freak. (mrsalya)**

Captain Levi softly ran his fingers through Petra's hair as they sat leaned against a tree together. Her head was rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She was so beautiful.

With a soft smile, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He let his lips linger there as he breathed in. He loved her smell. It was one he would remember forever.

It would haunt him forever or it would be what he woke up to every morning. Either way, it was permanently embedded in his memory.  
She always smelled sweet, like flowers. Flowers early in the morning, covered in dew.

She smelled way better than the other members of the Squad… He shivered. Dirty men.

Petra knew what he was thinking. He had told her once. She didn't mind. A small smile flitted across her lips. She liked that he liked everything about her, even something as mundane as hygiene.

* * *

**Confession. (anonymous)**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three times in the same rhythm she normally knocked in. Petra stood before the door to Levi's room. It was night and the other guys were already getting ready for bed. She half hoped it wasn't too late, but also half-hoped that it was. She was terrified.

"Come in," he voice sounded through the door. His voice. The voice she fell in love with. Rather timidly, she let the door swing open and stepped inside.

"I hope it's not too late to be bothering you, Captain," she apologized.

Levi shook his head dismissively as he turned to face her. "Do you need something?"

This was it. This was her chance. She just had to say a few simple words and he would know. He could reject me, or laugh at me, or…  
He could feel the same way. There was nothing to loose.

Petra took one deep breath and let it all spill out. "Captain Levi. I admire you. And not just in the professional way I should…" Crap. Way to go, Petra. Just ruin your chance. His gaze drifted away from her, at the general area of nothing on the far wall. She had screwed up. She had misread those few signs that maybe he felt the same way. The rejection was coming, she could feel it.

"You know this is stupid, right?" The question surprised her. It wasn't rejection, or an insult, even. It was a simple question.

She nodded simply, her eyes begging for contact with his. "I know."

"Then you know how reckless it'll be, right?" Levi turned to face her, his blue eyes locking on hers. His expression was unreadable, though she could swear it was softer than it usually was. She nodded again and he closed the distance between them.

"Then you should know I feel the same way," he said softly, as though he was afraid the walls would betray his secret. He pulled her close to him in a tight hug, afraid to let go.

"I know this is stupid," she breathed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "But it's another risk I'm happy to take."

* * *

**First Kiss. (anonymous)**

Petra was blushing. She had been blushing since he walked into the room. Sometimes she did that. It was something Levi had grown to ignore. After all, she was a girl. Who could understand them?

What am I doing? He knew why she blushed whenever he walked into the room. He knew why she was always so eager to do whatever needed to be done for him.

She was in love with him.

The thing he couldn't admit was that he was in love with her too. It was too risky, too reckless. It would be pointless to admit it. They could die tomorrow. One of them could die tomorrow and the other would be forced to live on. Could he put her through that?

He had to. The way her gold eyes shined in any lighting, the way she never failed to smile even when everyone could see she was having a bad day, the way she cared so selflessly for everyone- It was all reason enough to.

He would be betraying everything he had taught himself to believe. He would have to open up his heart. He would be knowingly putting himself at risk for the worst pain imaginable.

But it was worth it. She's worth it.

"Petra?" Levi's voice came out weaker than he had hoped, but she didn't seem to notice.

Her face lit up with a smile. "Yes, Captain?" When he motioned her to come closer to him, she obliged.

He couldn't allow himself to think anymore. She was standing so close to him, he could hardly think. Dammit, Petra. Not that close.

She was there, right in front of him, glowing smile and blushing cheeks. It would be so easy. Or it should have been. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't.  
What the hell? Pushing everything out of his mind except thoughts of her and her beauty and her voice and her smile and-

He stood up quickly and- all in one swift motion- cupped her face gently in his hand and lowered his lips down on hers. It was a slow kiss, but he hoped it was enough to convey the words his mind would never allow him to say.

He pulled away slowly, just enough to look into her smiling golden eyes.

For a second, he smiled too.

* * *

**Hypnotist. (anonymous)**

"Ooh…" Petra said with a smile. "Look!" She pointed over to a hypnotist at a small table outside an abandoned building. Levi was never into stuff like that.

Petra, on the other hand, had some religion and also tended to believe in stuff like psychic powers and hypnosis. Levi looked at her, prepared to say "no" until he saw how much life was in her golden eyes. He could never say no to that.

They walked over to the hypnotist, who smiled and eerie smile and twisted Levi's stomach into a knot. He didn't like this already. He wasn't even sure how this hypnosis thing worked. Did he give her money, or…? Sighing, he handed the woman a small amount of money.

There was that same damned smile again. "I would hypnotize you, but it doesn't work on skeptics," she hissed. He glared. "This pretty little girl, however, believes."

Petra's smile widened as the woman held up a pendant. "Now, watch as it swings back and forth. Feel yourself getting sleepy. Fade into the darkness. Now, when I clap, you will fall asleep." Sure enough, she did.

Levi stood close to Petra, not liking this at all. "You will answer my questions truthfully. Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Levi was getting impatient.

"What is your name?

"Petra Ral."

The hypnotist smiled, and the Captain glared again. "What makes you happy in this world?"

"I'm happy because Captain Levi loves me."

He blushed, internally at least. _Damn hypnotists._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! Yet again, my Tumblr is Sydopolis. Feel free to send in prompts there via ask! Enjoy and review!**

**No More Coffee. (anonymous)**

Those were the words Levi never wanted to hear. Petra looked at him, braced for his reaction. Instead of the barrage of "how did this happen" questions, he stood up swiftly and took her hand, walking straight for the door.

"C-Captain? What are you doing?" she stammered as she struggled to keep up with him.

He threw on his jacket and walked outside, still leading her by the hand to the barn. "We're going to get more coffee."

"But Commander Erwin is coming soon!" He was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"He likes coffee, too." There was no changing his mind. They were getting some more coffee, that was certain.

* * *

**First Move. (anonymous)**

The problem with the relationship was that Petra was very traditional and believed in the man making the first move in most situations. Levi knew that. The problem is that he was very timid romantically. He just had no idea what to do.

He did know that he would have to change his ways or he would end up loosing her, though. He had a chance, right then. She was sitting there, all beautiful in the light coming in through the window. Sometimes Levi felt as though she found the light on purpose, just because she know how her beauty occasionally made him weak.

It was his chance. They were alone. He softly cupped her face in his hand and turned her face gently so he was looking right into her eyes. He golden eyes smiled at him before dropping once down to his lips. He kissed her.

He had kissed her before, but never quite like this. This was something more heated and passionate, not the gentle, chaste kisses he normally gave her. Petra's hands wound in his hair as she moved closer to him, and his hand slowly slid up her thigh.

The door handle clicked. The two quickly broke apart and tried to look as natural and innocent as possible as the guys walked into the room.

They didn't say anything, but Levi knew they could tell. Their sly glances were enough.

* * *

**Lisp. (anonymous)**

"Sthop laughing!" Levi yelled, only making his teammates laugh harder. He had been sparring Auluo, and somehow the taller man had landed a swift kick right on the Captain's jaw. He had lost a tooth and was having trouble speaking.

Petra was trying to staunch the bloodflow, but he wouldn't open his mouth and she couldn't stop laughing. "Come on, Captain. Here," she said as she handed him a small rag. He placed it where the lost tooth had been while she gently dabbed away the blood from his chin. Levi was still glaring at Auluo, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Auluo, I will kick you assth." Now his lisp was even worse with the rag in his mouth, but his expression was stoic.

Petra put a restainign hand on his shoulder. "No, you won't. Gunter, Erd, get Auluo out of here. You don't have to be too gentle with him."

They grinned and said mockingly. "Yes, Mother Petra." She rolled her eyes as they left the room, then looked at Levi.

"Maybe Hanji has something she can do. You'll get used to talking eventually." A kind smile lit up her face. "I'll go see if she has anything."

* * *

**Perspective. (anonymous)**

Dating her would just be reckless… Plain stupid. One of them could die at any given other would be left heartbroken.

He wasn't one for heartbreak or stupidity.

Then again, maybe he just didn't have the right perspective. They would no longer be alone in this cold world. They wouldn't be afraid of dying unloved.

They would have some promise of the future, no matter how fleeting.

Then again, maybe that perspective was the stupid one.

Whichever it was, Levi had no clue.

* * *

**Pregnant. (anonymous)**

Those words. Levi didn't know how to react. Flashes of happiness raced through his mind, mingling with worry. He was afraid she would do something stupid, like try to go back on missions too soon…

But she was smiling. She was so happy. It was hard for him to feel anything but happiness, too. He kissed Petra once, ever so softly, then pulled away and smiled down at her stomach.

He never thought this day would come.

"I love you, Levi," she said softly, her smile widening. Petra laid her hand over his as he put it over her stomach.

"I love you too, Petra," he said with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pray. (anonymous)**

(Technically, the prompt was the "One day… I'm the first to go" sentence. It just needed a shorter name.)

Levi stood on the roof, the wind billowing around him. He often went up there to relax, and sometimes Petra would join him. She didn't today, though. He didn't want her to.

He needed to think.

Things were going far too well. It wouldn't last.

Nothing lasts in this world. For the first time in his lifetime, he prayed. He didn't know who he was praying to, but he did it. One day, every person I have ever loved will die and the only option you've given me is to just sit back and watch it happen… Or hope I'm the first to go. It wasn't so much a prayer as a plea. He didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not her.

"Are you doing alright, Captain?" her soft voice rang out from behind him as she crawled through the window onto the roof.

He nodded. How fitting that she would show up when she was the one on his mind. "Just praying."

Petra perked a brow. She had never known Levi to pray, not once since she met him. "You pray?"

"No," he answered. But you do. Your faith in some outside force- a God- has started affecting me. He liked that about her.

She had faith in something. Maybe that was what he needed, too.

* * *

**First Time. (anonymous)**

Levi smiled down at the sleepy young woman in his arms. They were both naked and tangled in the sheets, and completely worn out. She was already falling asleep on him, but he didn't mind.

He softly ran his fingers through Petra's hair and closed his eyes. A small smile flitted across his lips as he remembered the events of no more than twenty minutes ago. She was perfect.

There was no one else he would have rather been with. It was so easy to be himself around her. She broke down those walls. She loved him so much.

And he loved her. Nothing made him happier than the thought of being with her forever.

It had been their first night together. Levi didn't even remember who instigated it- It was probably both of them. She was too shy to start things on her own, but he was never very good at expressing himself. They worked well together that way. They balanced each other out.

He was happy. Petra was his.

(THE STORY WOULDN'T DO WHAT I WANTED I'M SORRY!)

* * *

**I Missed You. (anonymous)**

Petra put her horse back in the barn. She had been away from the HQ for a few days, on a mission Hanji had asked her to join. A few of Hanji's new recruits were a little nervous, and she figured that Petra's "kind, feminine aura" would ease their minds.

It seemed to have work.

The only hitch was how reluctant Levi was to let her go.

"What if something happens and we need you here?" she remembered him asking. It was odd of him to act that way, but she blew it off. She would be fine, she had reminded him. It wasn't the most dangerous mission she had been on.

She was alive.

The blonde walked into the castle. Silence. Frowning slightly, she made her way into the dining hall, where Levi sat at the head of the table, alone.  
"You're back," he said as he stood up. She nodded. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head in response as she walked over to him. His blue eyes looked her up and down as if doubting her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Captain, I'm fine," she said, rather surprised and amused by his antics. He was never worried about anyone.

"Good," he said as his hand went up to her hair. "I missed you. The others can't make coffee." He pulled his hand away, not before his fingers softly brushed against her cheek, with a leaf between his fingers. She blushed.

"I'm s-sorry," she fumbled with her words. "I'll go make you some!"

* * *

**Wife. (anonymous)**

Petra had never cooked for the Squad before. She was nervous. They probably wouldn't like her cooking, but no one else would do it that night.  
They were all "too tired and hungry." Somehow she had evaded the chore for the longest time- probably because Captain Levi trusted her with cleaning more than the others, which was a very important task.

She waited in silence for a reaction from anyone. Levi was the first to speak.

"It's very good, Petra," he said. A compliment from him was rare, and she smiled a little. "You'll make a good wife someday." The words left his mouth like they were nothing, which they probably were to him.

Petra's face lit up bright red, and Auluo burst into a fit of coughs. The other two men smiled and laughed silently. They all somehow knew how Petra felt about the Captain. Apparently, he didn't.

* * *

**Hugs. (anonymous)**

Petra was having a rough day, everyone could tell. It wasn't that anything was wrong, it was just one of those days where everything seemed to be going wrong.

Levi hated to see her so down. She was normally so happy, so full of life. It typically brought up the group's spirits. Today it was just dragging them down.

He saw her walking to her room, alone. It was early in the afternoon. She was just going to escape away from everyone. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

The Captain increased his pace to catch up with her before she made it to her room. "Petra." She stopped and looked at him with those big, golden eyes of hers. They seemed to light up just a little.

Suddenly his arms were around her, pulling her close to him into a tight embrace. "Stop feeling bad. None of us like seeing you that way."

She blushed brightly, a few tears coming to her eyes, and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she buries her face into his chest. "Thank you, Captain."

He let her remain that way for a moment before letting her go. There was nothing he could really say. Had he really just done that? "Carry on, soldier," he said before briskly walking away, mentally cursing himself for that one.

She smiled slightly as she walked into her room. He had hugged her. She had felt so safe in his arms. For the rest of the day, she was in unusually high spirits.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! More drabbles! I apologize for some of them sucking, you guys. I write a lot of them on my phone late at night. They're still cute, though. I think Hazelnut is one of my favorites (I'll start telling you what they are from now on). So, yeah. Drop me a prompt on Tumblr (Sydopolis) and tell me which are your favorites. I may expand on them or add them into a story later. Enjoy!**

**Jealousy. (anonymous)**

Her golden eyes were glaring hatefully into the back of that girl.

That girl. The one flirting with Captain Levi. She couldn't help being jealous. He was so kind to her all the time, the feelings for him wouldn't disappear. Then there was that girl, hanging all over him like he was the greatest man alive.

He might have been. But not to that stranger. He wasn't even returning her affections, so why hadn't she given up yet? Because he's not being rude, Petra thought. He was never a mean person. Maybe a little brash and brutally honest, but never mean.

At least, not to her.

Much to Petra's relief, the girl wandered off just as the blonde became sure her face would be stuck in a permanent scowl.

* * *

**Ghost. (anonymous)**

Sometimes he swore he could see her out of the corner of his eyes, beautiful and glowing. Her blonde hair would always be shining in wind and sunlight, even if it wasn't there. Her golden eyes would be sparkling like they always did.

But she wasn't there. She was dead.

Sometimes he doubted that, though. Every now and then a feeling would strike his gut. It was as though Petra, his Petra, was standing there beside him, guiding him on the right path.

She was. She was always there, watching over Levi. She was keeping an eye on him, making sure he was always safe. Petra longed to wrap her arms around him. Occasionally she would even try, but he wouldn't feel it.

She couldn't feel him.

All she could do was watch and aid him in any way she could. Her voice wouldn't reach his ears, no matter what she tried.

But she was always there, protecting him, no matter how much it hurt her.

* * *

**Hazelnut. (xcaviar)**

The coffee was bland. It wasn't like how Petra used to make it. It was flavorless and… disgusting.

Levi stared down at his cup of coffee. Somehow she had made it differently. It was just one of the things he loved about her. She stood out among the rest.

What flavor is it missing?

Her eyes always lit up when she saw him. It made him happy. Now there was nothing. He hated it.

He had failed his Squad.

He had failed her. His blue eyes stared deeper into the dark depths of the coffee as he tried to push the memories away.

Her smile. Her hair. Her eyes. Her voice. Her laugh. Her courage.

That's right, he thought. The coffee she made always tasted of hazelnut.

* * *

**For You. (anonymous)**

"You wanted to talk to me, Petra?" Captain Levi asked from his chair at his desk. Papers were neatly organized on the table, like he had been going through them moments before she had knocked on the door.

Petra nodded. "Yes, sir. I-I just wanted to tell you that I am loyal to you and the Survey Corps, Captain," she began with a strong salute. "I will gladly die for humanity's sake and will do all I can to better serve you." He stared at her, making her quiver beneath his unreadable gaze. "I am devoting myself to you," she finished, her words quieter than she had meant.

"…I see," he responded after a moment of quiet contemplation. His blue eyes looked from her to the papers, scanning idly over them. "Humanity will benefit greatly from any sacrifice you will make." The words didn't leave his mouth easily. He didn't want to think of her dying. Not yet. Not ever.  
Levi stood up and saluted her. It was polite and contained, just in thanks to her. "You're a brave solider, Petra Ral." She blushed at his words. After a moment, he sat back down. _There's so much you deserve_, he thought. _So much I wish I could do for you._

"Thank you, Captain Levi," the woman stammered out before leaving the room.

_The only thing I can do is fight for you._

* * *

**No More Coffee. (anonymous)**

Those were the words Levi never wanted to hear. Petra looked at him, braced for his reaction. Instead of the barrage of "how did this happen" questions, he stood up swiftly and took her hand, walking straight for the door.

"C-Captain? What are you doing?" she stammered as she struggled to keep up with him.

He threw on his jacket and walked outside, still leading her by the hand to the barn. "We're going to get more coffee."

"But Commander Erwin is coming soon!" He was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"He likes coffee, too." There was no changing his mind. They were getting some more coffee, that was certain.


	10. Bonus poem!

**A/N: Bonus! This is a Rivetra-ish poem I wrote the other day. There was no prompt. It just kind of came to me. Tell me what you think.**

**Free.**

She was strong.

That's why he

chose her.

Her eyes were golden

like the morning sun.

Her small frame

held such resolve,

such strength.

She had longed to escape

the cold stone walls

and blades of

cold steel.

She had longed to see

the ocean;

to dance among

the wildflowers;

to touch the sky atop

the mountains.

She had longed

to make a change,

to save

humanity.

That's why he

chose her.

But he had

miscalculated.

They were mere

humans.

He had forgotten.

They were

humans;

weak, defenseless,

frail shells containing

strong souls.

They were fighting

strong opponents.

They stood no chance.

He forgot how easily

they could all

die.

Now she was away from

the cold stone walls

and blades of

cold steel.

She could see

the ocean;

she could dance among

the wildflowers;

she could touch the sky atop

the mountains.

She was free to fly

on Wings of Freedom.

He would carry on,

bearing her memory like

a cross.

He would save

humanity

for her.

For her-

He would fight.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you that "Flowers" is one of my favorites. That is all. Enjoy. Oh, feel free to drop in a prompt on my tumblr (sydopolis). I only have enough written for one more group of these, then... I'm out of them.**

**Presence. (anonymous)**

Sometimes Levi could feel them in the empty stone halls. His Squad… They were there. They were haunting him.

Hers was the presence he felt the most. Hers was the one that was always there, hovering right near him like a guardian angel.

How ashamed of him Petra must have been. He had let his entire team down. He had let her down.

How he felt her, no matter where he went. Levi liked having her there. He felt not so alone. Sometimes he would swear he could feel her hand on his shoulder or hear her softly saying his name when he needed her the most.

There were times he wished she would go away, times he wished she would move on and find peace.

But that would involve losing her for good.

* * *

**Daughter. (anonymous)**

"Look, daddy!" Marlene said with a smile as she put the flower crown she just made on Levi's head. Petra smiled.

Levi held Petra's hand as their daughter ran off into the grassy field. She was beautiful. She had her mother's looks, but her father's eyes. She was so full of life like Petra had always been, and she had Levi's drive to succeed. She was beautiful and they loved her.

She was their life. The Captain kissed the top of his wife's head softly. She had just now started working with the Survey Corps again, now that Marlene was getting older. The thought of one of them dying plagued the couple, though.

The girl ran over to them, her golden hair shining in the sunlight, and crawled into Levi's lap. Petra smiled as she closed her eyes.

The three of them stayed like that, just enjoying their time as a family.

* * *

**Flowers. (deatheaterinamerica)**

"Petra, what are these?"

"Flowers, Captain," she replied. It wasn't supposed to be a smart ass answer; she just seriously didn't know how to answer. She had gathered up some wildflowers earlier that day when she was working with her horse and put them in a cup on the table.

What was wrong with that? Auruo had liked them, and Gunther and Erd thought they livened up the room some. Captain Levi, on the other hand, looked at them warily.

"I know what they are," he began, pulling the cravat up over his mouth and nose. "I want to know why they're here."

Suddenly Petra smiled a little as she understood. "Captain, are you allergic to flowers?"

His blue eyes glared at her, and she laughed sweetly. "It's a nice concept, Petra, but yes. I'll be sneezing for days." At that, she picked up the flowers as she apologized.

Levi then did something odd. He pulled one of the flowers out from her hand and tucked it behind her ear. He stared at her a moment as she blushed, much like he did to anything he cleaned or fixed, like he was examining its worth. His eyes narrowed as he nodded, then walked away, leaving a blushing and confused Petra in his wake.

* * *

**Eyes. (anonymous)**

His eyes were the last thing she saw.

Petra was there, limp and broken against the tree. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel. Had all her teammates fallen like she had?

She couldn't move to look, even if she had wanted to. Petra had known this could happen. Dying was a given when a member of the Survey Corps. It was going to happen eventually.

She just thought it would have been much later.

Suddenly Levi was there in her vision. Tears filled her eyes. She could feel herself fading fast. She didn't want to go.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry, how she felt about him. Her mouth wouldn't move to form the words.

_It was getting darker._

His blue-grey eyes bore into hers, revealing a mix of emotions: Pity, sorrow, self-hatred.

_So much darker…_

His eyes never left hers. She wanted to call out to him, to apologize for leaving so soon. Nothing happened. Levi's eyes shifted to an understanding gaze when she managed to smile kindly at him through her eyes, like she had so many times before.

_…The darkness was closing in…_

His eyes never left hers as the darkness took over.

His eyes were the last thing she saw.

* * *

**Because of You. (anonymous)**

"Thank you, Captain Levi," Petra said from where she stood a safe distance from him. He had been cleaning when she walked into the room and began talking to him.

Her sudden words of gratitude surprised him, though. "What for?"

Her eyes lit up in a soft, angelic smile. "For choosing me to join your squad. Because of you, I feel like I have a purpose and the ability to protect humanity." From anyone else, the words would have sounded almost overdramatic and he could have mistaken it for mockery. Not from this young woman, though. As she spoke, her eyes shone from a fire within. She saluted him. "For that, I thank and swear my allegance to you."

He nodded. "I chose you for your skill. There's no point in thanking me." In truth, Levi didn't know exactly what to say. No one had ever thanked him like that before.

She was different from all the rest.


	12. Chapter 11

**Stars. (mrsalya)**

The stars were false promises of hope against a blank void of a canvas.

Levi stared up at them, remembering how he had sat on the same roof with Petra countless times before. The stars had held so much promise then. They were glimmers of light in the darkness. So often she had talked about "the light at the end of the tunnel" and how things would get better and how the stars were symbols of that.

She had been wrong. Now they were mocking him, asking him where that light was now.

That light had died with her. Now he was left with a bunch of meaningless lights in the endless dark sky: Lights that would never mean a thing to him again.

* * *

**Rings. (deatheaterinamerica)**

Levi felt like a horrible person.

A very horrible person.

There was no real reason for it, either. He had proposed to Petra and she had said yes. Then why did he feel so bad? _Because I didn't get her a damned ring… _he thought.

It wasn't his fault, either. It had actually come up in a conversation once, and she said she didn't want a ring if she got engaged while in the Survey Corps. He understood. A ring would have been… too solid. Too binding. One of them could die on any given day. A ring would have bound them together too much.

Without one there was no physical representation of the relationship. There was no bond like that. No one would notice or ask questions, either. Petra always thought that way. He had believed that she meant it. Little did Levi realize that, despite her status as the only female in a group of males, she was still a woman.

Without a ring, he felt like he had cheated her out of an experience. It was an experience she deserved to have, just like every other experience he would make sure she had.

Levi knocked lightly on her door, engagement ring in hand.

* * *

**Hands. (illustriya)**

Petra sat with her head leaned against the Captain's shoulder. They were sitting so they were leaning back against a tree, just enjoying the cool day.

Levi's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers idly trailing small patterns on her arm. His other hand was holding hers, their fingers entwined.

Smiling a little, tiredly, she raised their hands and pressed her palm to his, examining how his hand was only slightly larger than hers. Small details like that always entranced her- the way he walked, how his hair always fell just so no matter what he did to it.

Petra lifted her head from his shoulder and took his hand into both of hers, looking at it. There were small scars, faint lines and calluses from past battles and other causes unknown to her. Those were the details she liked to know. Her small fingers softly traced each mark, her eyes showing how interested she was.

He couldn't hide his small smile. "Petra?"

"Hm?" Her golden eyes smiled up at him.

"Nothing," he said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

**Money. (anonymous)**

Levi didn't deserve her and he knew it.

Petra was a warm, glowing light in this dark world. He was a stoic, dry figure who stood alone. She was happy, adventurous. He was quiet, reserved.

Even their families were different. Levi's parents had died when he was young, leaving him to live on the streets. He became a delinquent, a thug.

She had been born into a wealthy family close to Wall Sina. Her mother had passed during the epidemic, leaving her father to dote soley on her.

Levi had nothing to offer her that she didn't already have. The only thing he had was his status as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier." That wouldn't benefit her in any way. She had everything she needed based on the fact that she had simply been born into it.

But for some reason she still loved him.

* * *

**Lonely and Lost. (whatmayisha)**

"Here, Captain," she said as she poured Levi another cup of coffee. As Petra sat the kettle on the table she stiffled a yawn. He was staying up late going over reports, and she usually stayed up with him. She did it so she wouldn't have to see him be alone.

His grey eyes ran tiredly over the report once more, although he didn't seem to be exactly reading it. It was as though he was trying to, but fatigue was taking over very quickly. Petra noticed this, but she said nothing as she sat in the seat next to him. Her golden eyes watched his movements closely, taking in every little thing he did. "Petra?" he asked, his eyes straying from the paper to her.

She felt herself blush. "Yes, Captain?"

"You can call me Levi when no one's around. Screw the formalities," he muttered. He was always more scathing when tired.

"Of course, Levi." The word didn't come out easily. It was so weird calling him by his name.

"Get some sleep," the Captain said. It was clear to the woman he was hiding how tired he was himself. Her heart sank a little. For some reason she had hoped he would say something else.

She nodded. "Alright." Quickly, she stood up. "Do you want me to leave the coffee with you?"

She had been from a well-off family. She had never felt alone or lost.

He nodded and she walked out of the room, casting one last look at him before she left.

But here was this man she had fallen so in love with. Here was this lonely, secluded man. He made her feel lonely for the first time in her life. She didn't know what to do around him, what to say or act like. He made her feel so lost. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him, to break through those walls he locked his heart up behind. She knew that was too much to ask, so she would suffer in loneliness with him.

Levi glanced down at the coffee once as a thought struck him._ She makes me feel at home._


	13. Chapter 12

**A Moment Interrupted. (anonymous)**

Petra smiled as Levi's lips came crashing down onto hers. It was their first time alone in weeks, and it was so nice to get a kiss from him. One of his hands tangled into her hair as the other wandered up her shirt as he pinned her against the wall.

As he lips wandered down her neck, peppering the skin with small kisses and bites, a sigh passed over her lips. Her golden eyes drifted shut and she tangled her fingers tightly in his hair. As his lips ran along her collarbone, he began unbuttoning her shirt. Levi's breath was hot against her skin. He began to make his way down her chest as he slowly slid off her shirt.

Two solid knocks on the door tore them apart quickly. Petra fixed her hair and fumbled with the buttons of her shirt as Levi spoke. "Come in." He cleared his throat once as Erwin stepped in.

Shit.

His blue eyes looked at the two and took in everything: Their swollen lips, disheveled hair, how Petra was doing her best to conceal that her shirt was partially unbuttoned.

Luckily for them, he was never a man to intrude on business that wasn't his own. "I need to meet with you in private, Levi," he said. The smaller man nodded. At that, Erwin briskly walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Petra was blushing like crazy. "I guess you should go see what's going on, Captain." Levi nodded and kissed her once before slipping out of the room.

* * *

**Sickness. (deatheaterinamerica)**

Levi hated being sick more than anything. He hated how his muscles felt fatigued, how his head throbbed with a dull ache, how he felt like he never had enough blankets covering him. It was completely miserable. Humanity's strongest didn't get sick- Except, of course, when he did.

Petra was there for him when the illness took over. It all felt rather silly to him, the brave soldier playing housewife to her Captain. She wouldn't take "go away" as a command, though, no matter how sternly he gave it. There was no way he could take care of himself and she wasn't going to just abandon him.

With those words hovering between them, she came to his room at least six times a day: Three times with food, the other three just for company and to check in. Sometimes Hanji accompanied her, forcing some strange liquid or other down the reluctant man's throat, claiming that he would "feel better soon, I promise." He would just tell her to screw off and she would leave, and he would feel better an hour after she left.

Petra was gentle with him. She didn't poke fun at him being sick like some others did. She didn't mock him or anything. She was just kind and motherly and oh, so beautiful. The food she usually brought him was simple and warm, something to break the fever (as Hanji had ordered). The strawberry-blonde usually fed him with a spoon despite his protests. There was no point in letting him overexert himself. He would never heal that way.

The Captain smiled ever so slightly at her one day through his sleepy fog. "Thank you," he said.

Blushing, she smiled a little and set the bowl on the night stand. "You're welcome, Captain." He didn't say anything else. Instead, he moved his hand so it was over hers. It was a simple gesture, but it meant so much to her.

It was probably just the illness acting up, though.

* * *

**Slave AU. (anonymous)**

(Eek! Okay, hm… This, I guess, takes place when Levi is a thug and yeah. I almost said more. Just read it.)

She was beautiful and his stomach churned at the thought of all the horrible things her "master" probably forced her into. Sure, Levi had been loosely involved in the sex slave ring of the Wall Sina underground, but never directly. It disgusted him but he never felt strongly about it.

Until then, at least. He was at the home of one of his… business associates when he saw her. She had long, strawberry blonde hair. She was small- shorter than him and very petite- but there was some fire in her golden eyes, something that told him "I will get out of here one day." It wasn't a plea for help. It was merely a fact. She didn't need help. She was a strong young woman, he could tell.

"What's her name?" Levi asked one day over coffee with Mark. He had seen her a few times over the past few weeks, and it was bothering him that he didn't know.

The man smiled. It was a sick, perverse smile. "Petra. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

He nodded, leaving it at that.

A few more weeks passed. Levi saw her once or twice. Every now and then he would notice she acted slightly more withdrawn, more distant from the world. He assumed that's what happened to someone in her horrible position.

He came with a plan to get her out.

As he saw her slip up the stairs, he excused himself to the bathroom he knew was there. "Petra," he said simply.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes?" There was no "sir," no formalities like the others. She was certainly something.

His grey gaze wandered down the stairs before going back to Petra. "I'm getting you out of here." As soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes lit up.

"How?"

Levi lifted up his cloak. Luckily it was cold even inside so he had no reason to take it off. His 3D Maneuver Gear was hidden underneath. "Shall we?"  
She smiled. It was the first time he had seen her smile. It was breathtaking. Checking the stairs once more, he led her to the window. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he opened it.

"What's your name?" She watched as he stood in the window frame, holding his hand out to her.

"Levi."

She nodded and took his hand. "I do."

* * *

**Mafia AU. (anonymous)**

(Oh my god I love this. It's very inspired by Baccano!, by the way. Mainly a particular fight involving Firo.)

"Hey, pretty lady!" One of the lewd men called from the other side of the alley.

"Why don't you abandon that kid and come have some fun with us?" There were three men total, all making suggestive noises and comments at Petra as she passed by with Levi. The couple was wearing their suits, walking around and monitoring the boundary of their family's turf. These punks were out of line.

Levi stopped walking, and Petra followed suit. "Want to say those things again, pals?" he asked as he walked over to him. Petra reached into her pocket and took out a pocket knife as he spoke. She flicked it open with a playful smirk.

One of the men- clearly the leader of the ragtag gang- laughed. "Look! The little boy wants to dance to protect his gal."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Do you know who I am? I'm Levi Rivaille of the Russo family." He took the knife Petra offered. "And you guys are on our turf. I tried to ignore it, but I don't appreciate you talking shit to my woman. Now, why don't you gentlemen try proving what kind of men you are?"

At a nod from their leader, one of them ran at Levi with a knife. He quickly side-stepped and kneed him in the gut before bringing his elbow down sharply on his back. The man fell to the ground. Another ran at him immediately after his friend fell. The dark-haired man tossed his knife into the air and grabbed his assailant's wrist. In one swift motion he snapped his arm. He shoved the man towards Petra, who hit his nose once in a way that knocked him unconscious.

Levi smirked and caught the knife by the handle as if fell back from the air. "Now, you're the only one left. Why don't you get off our turf and I'll let you go. What say you?"

The man was trembling visibly in fear. He just stood there, completely paralyzed. When Levi stepped towards him, however, he broke into a run.  
Levi pressed a kiss to Petra's lips as she pocketed the knife.

"What do you say we go hit a speakeasy?" She asked with a smile. "A drink or two couldn't hurt after that brawl."

* * *

**Heights. (deatheaterinamerica)**

"Are you coming?" Levi asked. He sounded dismissively impatient, like he usually did when he had to wait a second longer than he wanted to.

The strawberry-blonde cast him an apologetic smile as she walked out of her room. "I'm sorry," she began. "I wanted to take off my gear. You've already done it." The two walked up a lot of stairs. They were both in their regular shirt and pants, the belts of the 3D Gear having been removed earlier. It was nice and comfortable feeling free.

The Captain opened the door for her as they reached the top of the stairs. "Thank you," she smiled as she stepped outside. "Wow." The word was all she could muster. They were within Wall Sina. They were on top of the tallest building there. She could see around for miles. It was beautiful.

He stood next to Petra, watching her awestruck expression with amusement. "It puts the top of our castle to shame, doesn't it?"

She nodded, too amazed to speak. She had never been so high above the ground before. It was breathtaking, even more so since she was with him.


	14. Chapter 13 (with bonus fanmix!)

**A/N: I'm still taking requests on Tumblr (sydopolis), but it may take me a little while to actually write them. I hope you enjoy these (and the last two chapters I posted without talking to you guys!). :) Um... Oh! I put together a fanmix and added it to the bottom of this chapter. You should look those songs up and give them a listen. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Serendipity. (lapetiteaimee)**

(You people and your big words… :P)

Neither of them ever wanted to fall in love.

Petra was always trying to distance herself from the spoiled girl she had been growing up. She had always recieved whatever she asked for and never had to struggle. Her parents gave her everything, and she was clueless to the fact that most children weren't as priveledged.

Levi, on the other hand, grew up on the streets. Love was a mere fantasy, a distraction. Even once he became a soldier it remained unnecessary. He never sought it out, never kept an eye out for a suitable woman. It was always the last thing on his mind.

When they met, things changed. Each one felt drawn to the other, although they were unsure about the other's feelings. They both kept it hidden from each other. It was an okay system. The feelings remained buried, and their sobs as soldiers enabled them to not think about it.

It was a rather lucky twist of fate when Levi stumbled across a letter addressed to him she had tossed out on the same day that she overheard a conversation between him and Erwin. Everything fell into place after that.

Petra couldn't help but remember a lesson from her tutor from when she was about eight.

_"Now, what is serendipity?" he asked._

_She answered with perfect recital of the definition. "The luck of discovering unexpected good news."_

* * *

**Age. (anonymous)**

There was a rather interesting conversation at the dinner table that night. Erd and Levi were talking about something that happened years ago, something Gunter vaguely remembered. Petra didn't even know what they were talking about.

"The protests stretched into Wall Sina, too," Levi was saying. Erd nodded.

"It was bad. People were getting hurt. We're lucky it hasn't happened since."

"I was seventeen when it all broke out. How old were you?" Levi asked.

"Thirteen," the blonde answered. "I couldn't really speak my mind on the matter. My parents wouldn't let me."

Gunter spoke up. "I was only ten, but I remember being so angry at people being so rude."

Levi glanced over at Petra. "What about you?"

The young woman flushed. They were talking about the protests that broke out after a particularly fatal expedition beyond the walls. Things got bad after only a few people returned. That was seventeen years ago. "I was five. I don't remember."

She had been five when he was seventeen. That thought sounded so weird. Her blush deepened as she realized just how large the age gap was: She was only 22 whereas he was 34.

* * *

**Anything. (aka Promptless - anonymous)**

Oh, how Levi hated those parties, those kiss-ass events within Wall Sina. They were a waste of time in his opinion, but he was required to attend. Rank came at a cost.

He invited Petra this time, much to Erwin's discretion. He had invited Erd once, and he planned on inviting Auruo and Gunter eventually. They all needed to see what the inner circle was like. His relationship with Petra was different from the others, though.

She had been pulled away by some old friends from her Trainee Corps that had joined the Military Police and was engaged in polite conversation. Levi didn't mind. He just stood to the side, a glass of wine in his hand, and watched her. She was beautiful in the dress she was wearing for this event. Come to think of it, he had never seen Petra in a dress. She never really cared for dressing up. Then again, she was a damn good soldier with little time for that.

Her golden eyes wandered over to him, and she smiled warmly at him. He nodded politely in turn, that small smile that he had just for her flitting across his grey eyes.

* * *

**Birthdays. (illustriya)**

Levi hated celebrating his birthday. Petra didn't know why; he just did. Maybe something happened, maybe he thought it was a silly waste of time. It really didn't matter, though. She wouldn't celebrate, either.

Instead, she would just make sure it was a great day.

She made him coffee that morning right on time, so it was hot when he woke up. She made sure the building was cleaned just how he liked it (she might have forced the others to help). She even cooked that day.

Auruo found the entire thing hilarious. Petra was playing the perfect housewife on Levi's birthday- it was the complete opposite of a soldier, yet she was doing it anyway. Erd and Gunter merely thought it was cute.

Levi, on the other hand hardly noticed until the day wore on. Petra was being even sweeter than normal, which was probably hard to do.  
"Petra," he asked as she stood up to excuse herself for the night. They were the last two in the room.

"Captain?" She pushed in her chair as she looked at him.

He stood up and headed to the door. "Thank you for the happy birthday."

* * *

**Bedsheets. (anonymous)**

Levi was laying with Petra in his arms. The sheets here tangled around their two naked forms. Her head was on his chest. It was nice, lying there like that.

He felt happy there with her.

Petra's fingertips lightly trailed across the lines of his muscles and scars from his years as a soldier and a thug. The toes of her right foot were idly messing with the bedsheets.

Levi was running his fingers through her strawberry-blonde hair, listening to the sound of her breathing.

He wished he could stay there forever, tangled in the bedsheets with her. That was too much to ask.

* * *

**BONUS! Here's a fanmix I made!**

**Fade (a Rivetra fanmix)**

1. Angel With a Shotgun – The Cab. 2. Deliver Me – Sarah Brightman 3. We Are In Love – Cider Sky 4. Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova 5. Last Night On Earth – Delta Goodrem 6. Nothing Like You and I – The Perishers 7. Tomorrow – Niki and the Dove 8. Fade (Alternative Ver.) – The Narrative 9. Bloodstream – Stateless 10. Fade Into You – Scarlett O'Connor and Gunnar Scott 11. Let Me In – Gabrielle Aplin 12. I'll Follow You Into The Dark – Erutan 13. While Your Lips Are Still Red – Marco Hietala


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here are some more drabbles, Special AU chapter! Yep, these are all AU's. Half of them I had no idea what on earth to do with them. Read and review!**

**Heist AU. (aummygod)**

This was it. The plan had been in the works for over a year now. This would solve any financial problems for the group for the rest of their lives.  
They were going to rob Central Bank, the highest-profile bank in the world. There were five of them: Rivaille and Petra actually snuck in and tapped into the system, Auruo and Erd were the muscle and the lookouts, and Gunter was the hacker. They all had to work together perfectly, and they always did.

It was down to the final moments. The duo had crawled through the air ducts for long enough- Now it was time for the wire-walking they had trained so hard for. At a nod from her Captain, Petra took the grapple gun from her pack and shot it at the opposite wall. It stuck. She pulled it tight and hooked the other end to their wall.

They were good to go. The two put on their harnesses and hooked themselves to the wire, standing up. "Ladies first," Rivaille said with what could only be described as mock courtesy. She smiled politely and stepped onto the wire. Before she moved any further, she took a second to adjust her balance. With a deep breath, she began to walk across.

Rivaille watched with his grey eyes, following her movements. There was no room for any mistakes-

"Petra!" He called out to her as he saw the hook on her belt snag, pulling her back as she took a step. She yelled as she slipped from the wire.  
He had to think, and fast. There was no time to waste, her belt couldn't hold her forever when it was jammed.

Without really thinking, he quickly walked out onto the wire.

"No, Rivaille," she yelled. "It's too dangerous."

"Shut up," he snapped, quickly walking over to her, hardly focused on his own balance. He carefully knelt down next to her and extended his hand. "Here."

Smiling in thanks, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up so she was on the wire. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes." With a smile, she said "We have a heist to finish."

* * *

**Doctors AU. (anonymous)**

The gentle beeps of the heart monitor were getting weaker and weaker with every passing minute. The room was in a panic, everyone rushing here and there. Levi was spouting off commands left and right, things he needed, things that needed to be done. They weren't going to lose this one. Not today.

"Petra, keep the family outside. Tell them we're doing all we can," he said through his mask. The strawberry-blonde nodded and quickly exited the room. She knew why she was sent out. She knew there was a chance the sick boy wasn't going to make it. Levi knew she hated seeing people die under their care, and he was trying to protect her from that.

"Ma'am, we're doing all we can," Petra said softly as she approached the teen's mother. "His condition is critical, but Doctor Rivaille is the best of the best. He's doing all he can." Another wave of sobs washing over her, the woman latched onto Petra as she cried. The young woman gently rubbed her back, mumbling gentle_ Shh_s.

In the room, Levi and Erd were working frantically, trying to come up with a solution. _What do all the signs add up to, Levi? Come on, you know this…_

Suddenly it hit him. He ordered Auruo or Gunter to bring a particular injection, "STAT!" When it was in his hands, he shot it into the IV bag and waiting. The four were silent, their heavy breathing the only sound. Then the boy's heart rate began to correct itself. Erd let out a sigh of relief as Levi lowered the mask. "Good work," he said before leaving the room.

—-

He collapsed into his chair, exhausted. It had been a long day, what with that teen almost dying then a car accident being rushed in. Levi had had enough. Right on cue, Petra walked into his office with a cup of coffee and a smile. "Thank you, Petra," he said.

Her smile was warm, comforting against the cold white walls and floors. "You did well today, Doctor." Levi smiled back at the young woman with only his tired eyes.

* * *

**Police AU. (anonymous)**

"Hey!" Petra yelled. It was all she could do, it had all happened so fast. She had been walking with Auruo and Nora outside the mall when some masked man ran by and snatched her purse right from her arms.

And he was _RUNNING._

Levi heard her yell from right around the corner and stepped into view. His sharp, grey eyes gathered in the scene in an instant. The way the man was running was right near Levi. He could get there in time.

He was a blur of blue uniform and badge in Petra's young, gold eyes as he intercepted the man. His hand's grabbed the thief by the collar to stop him, then he grabbed the purse and handcuffed the man.

It was still all so fast.

Next thing she knew, he was approaching her and extending her purse out to her. "Here. Try to be more careful," he said curtly.

Petra smiles warmly at him. "I-I will, sir. Thank you!"

"What do you mean, you want to be a cop?" her father asked, exasperated.

"Exactly that."

That man, whoever he was with those grey eyes and black hair, had done a service to her. It was a service she wanted to repay to someone else.

She could help people, and she would.

* * *

**Mafia AU.**

"Cut it out, Erd," Petra play-glared as Erwin delt out another round of cards. She smirked a little as she sipped at her bootleg whiskey, examining her cards.

Levi looked at his hand, his face an unreadable mask. "Speaking of girls, where's yours?" Erd had been harassing- more or less- Petra about being Levi's gun moll.

The blonde grimaced. "You know Nora's not one for a rag like this," he said as he took a sip of his booze.

The card game proceeded in silence, the four concentrating. Everyone else in the room was involved in their own card games as well. They were all exceedingly competitive.

Just as the silence was becoming intense, Hange burst into the room. "One of our grifters two-timing the Holloway family just gave me the low down," she exclaimed. "Their coming for us."

Everyone in the room jumped into action. They stored the booze and grabbed their guns. "Be sure you're packing heat when these guys arrive, Petra," Levi warned. She smiled warmly at him, but he could see the danger in her golden eyes.

"What, are you thinking I'm whacky or something? Don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured him.

"We don't need our lil' sis getting hurt," Auruo said as he walked over to her with a smirk. "Come on. We gotta prepare for the Holloway family. They'll be hitting us hard."

The group filed out of the room onto the main hall, everyone abuzz with energy as they prepared for the eminent attack. The Holloway family would be out to take out whoever they could, that was for sure.

The year was 1931. There was a serious turf war going on between the Pollard family and the Holloways. The war between them was only just getting started.

* * *

**Starbucks AU. (anonymous)**

He always came into that particular Starbucks on Saturday evenings, always at seven o'clock- always during her shift. He had been doing it for well over five months now: She had his face memorized, along with his name and what he would order. She knew exactly where he would sit, too. She had even started to take his coffee to him at his table, where he was usually working on a black laptop.

His name was Levi, and his face was one she never wanted to forget. He always ordered hazelnut flavored coffee, and always requested she make it- "She knows how I like it," he would say to whoever took his order when she couldn't.

This particular day was the same, although he seemed more tired than usual. Work was getting to him, she guessed. Walking over to him in her usual, chipper way, she handed him his coffee. "Here you go, Levi," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he responded as he took it. That was usually where their conversation ended, although both clearly wanted to talk more. He was just always so preoccupied and she had work to do. They left it simple. As she turned to walk away, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist gently. "What's your name?"

She blushed lightly as she turned back to him. "Petra," she stammered out.

Levi nodded once and released her wrist. "Thank you, Petra," he said before he took a sip of his coffee and went back to work.

Smiling slightly to herself, Petra went back to work. Things weren't going to be quite the same from there on out, and she knew it.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry if some of these were already uploaded (let me know if they were!). I feel like one was, but I didn't see it. Who knows? Let me know what you think of these!**

**Caretaker. (illustriya)**

Levi had barely left Petra's side since they returned from the expedition. She didn't mind, not really, except that he was so meticulous about everything. It seemed like it was even worse when he was caring for someone.

A few of her ribs had been broken during the fight, so she was unable to do much. Of course, he left her side occasionally to make sure everything that needed to be done got done, and also so the guys wouldn't bother him. He could play it off as needing her to recover quickly for the next expedition- Not that he intended to let her go. They didn't need to know that.

"Hey, Captain," she mumbled tiredly as she opened her eyes. He had just walked into the room, and the sound of the door opening had awakened her from her light nap. She didn't mind. It was nice seeing him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked without even bothering to greet her. He was very direct that way.

A sigh passed over her lips. "My right side hurts…" Petra hated to admit her pain, especially in front of the captain, but she knew he would call her out on lying.

He nodded. "Hanji said it would take a while for your ribs to heal." As he spoke, her eyes drifted and she saw that he had a bowl of soup in his hand. Speaking of which, she was hungry. When she nodded, he carefully held a spoonful of soup near her mouth.

Was he feeding her? She blushed slightly. No one had ever heard of Captain Levi taking care of anyone, but he seemed to act like it was nothing. She allowed him to feed her in silence.

Levi sat the bowl on the night stand when she had had enough. His grey eyes focused on something on the other side of the bed. "What?" the young woman asked.

Without a word, Levi stood up and leaned over her, fixing the sheets that were uselessly not covering her body. He was very close to her- she could feel the body heat he was giving off. He was so warm. The hand that wasn't straightening the covers was pressed against the bed on the other side of her.

She blushed brightly. "There," he said. "Now you won't be so cold." As he moved to stand up, his eyes dropped to her lips just once. Before either of them realized what was happening, he kissed her softly, just once. Her blush brightened as her lips moved softly against his.

Then he quickly stood up and grabbed the bowl, acting as though nothing had happened. "Get some sleep, Petra. Hanji will bring you some medicine to help the healing." He walked out of the room without another word, leaving some things rather unsaid.

* * *

**Feet. (anonymous)**

Petra was asleep against Levi's chest, her breathing slow and even. Squad Levi had stayed up just a little too late that night. No one cared, it was nice being happy and carefree for one night.

The problem was that Petra and Levi stayed up even after the other guys went to bed, seemingly absorbed in their own world of conversation. He let Petra talk about her father and her childhood and just about anything, only sharing a few choice details of his life. They spent the night like that until she fell asleep.

So there he was, carrying her small frame to her room. He opened the door and walked inside, stumbling in the dark for her bed. Levi gently laid her on the mattress and stared at her. He smiled a little and slid off her jacket, folding it neatly and setting it on the table beside her bed. He couldn't let her fall asleep in all that gear, could he?

Next he slid off her shoes and realized just how small her feet were. She was short and petite and had small feet that enabled her to move quickly and effectively. It's like she was made to be a part of the Survey Corps. The Captain sat her shoes next to her bed then removed the Maneuver Gear straps, laying them next to her jacket.

He tucked her in neatly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. Closing the door quietly behind him, he slipped out of her room.

Petra curled up tightly with a small smile, curling into a tight ball so her feet were close to her body for warmth.

* * *

**For You. (anonymous)**

"You wanted to talk to me, Petra?" Captain Levi asked from his chair at his desk. Papers were neatly organized on the table, like he had been going through them moments before she had knocked on the door.

Petra nodded. "Yes, sir. I-I just wanted to tell you that I am loyal to you and the Survey Corps, Captain," she began with a strong salute. "I will gladly die for humanity's sake and will do all I can to better serve you." He stared at her, making her quiver beneath his unreadable gaze. "I am devoting myself to you," she finished, her words quieter than she had meant.

"…I see," he responded after a moment of quiet contemplation. His blue eyes looked from her to the papers, scanning idly over them. "Humanity will benefit greatly from any sacrifice you will make." The words didn't leave his mouth easily. He didn't want to think of her dying. Not yet. Not ever.

Levi stood up and saluted her. It was polite and contained, just in thanks to her. "You're a brave solider, Petra Ral." She blushed at his words. After a moment, he sat back down. _There's so much you deserve,_ he thought. _So much I wish I could do for you._

"Thank you, Captain Levi," the woman stammered out before leaving the room.

_The only thing I can do is fight for you._

* * *

**The Search. (lapetiteaimee)**

_Where am I? _Levi thought. He was floating through blackness, through nothing. He couldn't see or feel, he could only think.

_You're hovering between universes._

What the fuck did that even mean? _Who are you?_

_You, in a way._

So the conversation would be in riddles. Absolutely fantastic.

_Do you know what- or who- you're looking for?_

Yes.

_Then who?_

Her name is… _Petra._

—-

This had been going on for what felt like ages, every "universe" the entered bringing on more and more heartbreak. Levi didn't know how much more of this he could take. Every time he entered a new universe, she had either died far sooner than she should have, or died a more painful death, or even dying later after he got his hopes up thinking she was alive.

It was hell. _No more…_ He pleaded. He was done. That was it.

_One more._

The familiar brightness overtook him as he opened his eyes. He was standing there with her and the rest of his squad, riding through the gates of Wall Rose. They had returned from the 57th Expedition alive, although at great cost. So many had died, so many great soldiers… To no avail.

Petra let go of the reins of her horse with one hand and softly laid it on his knee. He hated it when soldiers died for no reason, and she knew it. She managed a small smile for him when his grey eyes wandered to her.

Levi gently laid his hand over hers. _I found it._

He had found her at last.

* * *

**Long Time, No See. (anonymous)**

_Where am I?_

There was light, blinding light, surrounding Levi. But it wasn't actually blinding or painful. It was warm and inviting. It beckoned him into its embrace, promised him that there would be no more pain and suffering.

He accepted it. He had grown so weary of being alone and afraid and hurt, and of carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now he felt at peace for the first time in his life.

He smiled slightly.

A painfully familiar voice reached his ears, one he was so glad to hear again after so long. "Long time, no see, Captain."

Petra smiled warmly at him, the glow emanating all around her, the rest of the Special Operations Squad standing behind her, all with welcoming arms outstretched towards him. "We missed you."


End file.
